


Sonic

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Id Fic, Light Bondage, Pervertibles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Speaking of questions, how did you get my sonic?"</p><p>River hushed the Doctor. "Spoilers."</p><p>***</p><p>Eleven, River, and Eleven's sonic screwdriver.  (Always a girl!Eleven/River.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really idficcy thing written hours before the end of this year's Porn Battle, so forgive me for any errors or logical fails.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Porn Battle: Fem!Eleventh Doctor/River Song, bow tie, sonic  
> trope_bingo: genderswap

Usually the Doctor heard the doors of the TARDIS open and close from the console. She was able to see who came in and out the TARDIS as well.

The Doctor blinked a few times when she saw River standing in front of her with her sonic screwdriver. She didn't see or hear River come in the TARDIS as all. And she certainly didn't feel River taking the sonic from her pockets.

"River, what have I told you about surprising me with the vortex manipulator?"

"I'm sorry, my love, but I couldn't wait to see you."

"Speaking of questions, how did you get my sonic?"

River hushed the Doctor. "Spoilers."

"No fair!"

"If I told you, you would've tried to stop me and spoiled all the fun. You know that."

River turned on the sonic.

"No, no, no, no, no. River, what are you doing? You're not supposed to use a sonic like that! Sonics scramble circuits. They start fires. You can't--"

River popped off the buttons on the Doctor's shirt with the sonic. She followed by popping off the Doctor's suspenders, causing her pants to sag a bit. The zipper on her pants was next, followed by her bow tie. 

"I guess it's safe enough to use on clothes," the Doctor said.

River put the sonic in a pouch she was carrying. "That was one of my pressing questions, Doctor." She picked up the bow tie.

Within seconds, the Doctor found her wrists tied around one of the poles in the console room. River appeared in front of the Doctor once again. 

"River, how'd you--"

"The vortex manipulator again, sweetie. Not a spoiler. I've been tinkering with it to make it faster."

"But how you stole my sonic is still a spoiler."

River nodded. 

"Oh, you naughty girl."

River pulled the sonic back out. "Now let's see what the sonic can do to your private parts." 

"I don't think I have a setting for 'Time Lord privates.'" 

"You're the one that threw out the instruction manual for the TARDIS years ago. How do you know there _isn't_ a setting for 'Time Lord privates?'"

River pulled down the Doctor's pants and boxers, exposing her privates. She turned the sonic back on, moving it just centimetres near her clit.

The Doctor felt a continuous mild vibration on her clit. Knowing that her sonic wouldn't split her privates in half or set them on fire, she relaxed.

"I wonder what would happen if I made this sonic go up a little bit more on this setting."

River adjusted the sonic to vibrate more intensely on the Doctor's clit. The Doctor was beginning to stammer.

"Oh, sweetie, are you about to come?"

The Doctor nodded.

River turned the sonic up to an even higher setting. Within seconds the Doctor groaned and shook against the railing of the console. She was wet and the scent of her privates filled the console room. 

"That was quick," River said.

"That's how powerful the sonic is."

"Now that I'm done with this, I need a place to put your sonic. Hmm..."

River looked for a place to put the Doctor's sonic on her body. 

"River, don't you dare..."


End file.
